prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pilot/@comment-105.236.221.137-20141206002431
So, if you look closely at the pilot episode, you will notice that Aria was never even asleep. She was lying there with her eyes wide open. Everyone always says: "aria and the girls woke up to find Alison and spencer gone"... No... Check out Arias eyes...Bitch definitely guilty of something! Also, in the pilot, exactly before Aria goes to the bar...she looks at her phone.. Hhhmmm, I think that she got an A text, telling her to go to that bar. Coincidentally, Ezra is there... Why? You ask... Cause Ezra got the same A message. A totally orchestrated them meeting... Knowing they will have a lot in common. This all ties into my A theory, but I am not posting this for the A theory. It is just to show that Aria is involved somehow... She is definitely not A, but might have been blackmailed by A from the very beginning without the other liars knowing. She might have been forced into doing things for A. I think she was the person to put flowers on mrs potters grave. But anyways... Now... Remember Marlene king said that the black swan, who turned out to be Melissa, and aria's dress in the unmasked episode (season 2 ep 25) which was in the color of the original black swan promotional poster, have significance... Well, I think I have a very good theory. Here it is: Aria hit bethany over the head, thinking it was Alison, then Melissa buried bethany, as she thought spencer was the one to hit her over the head. That is why Aria and Melissa are related to the black swan... Both are involved with Bethany's death. Remember in the same (unmasked) episode, when spencer reads Ali's diary, you see that Alison wrote in her diary that she picked Aria, because she does not have the courage to stand up to her... Well, that was definitely not the case... Aria hit Alison in the head with the shovel, although it never turned out to be her, that is why Aria did not bury bethany, because she saw it was not Alison, got shocked, and ran back to the barn, that is why her eyes are open when we see her, she is actually restless because of what she had done... Melissa then buried the body without looking at the face, presuming it is Alison. I think Bethany young is either cece's twin or Toby's mom? But that is not why I am posting this theory. I think Aria is going to be the shock factor for pretty little liars in season 6. Marlene said that Big A (remember when Mona called Aria BigA) will be revealed before season 7 starts AKA the story of what happened with Aria that night is going to come out. But the real A will only be unveiled in season 7. Believe me, otherwise season 7 is going to be like a one tree hill season. How can there be a season 7 without an A. Yeah, I don't think so. Dan I love this show!